Attack on Titan Chronicles - Robyn Neumann
by LeiaNeverlight
Summary: This story follows away from the main storyline of the anime/Manga. Meet Robyn Neumann, a veteran from the battle of Shinganshina - retired and living out his days on a farm. At only thirty, when the world around him starts to crumble at the hands of the titans, will he pick up those blades again and defend humanity?
1. Shinganshina

Titans, humanity's killers. Starting at five meters tall, these androygnus looking creatures hold a hunger for human flesh, even though they do not require the sustenance. Holding no way of digesting humans, once a titan is full - it vomits up everything it has eaten in a horrifying ball of undigested human horror. The fear and haunting looks in the eyes of the half eaten soldiers and people is enough to make anyone flee for Wall Sina. One hundred-years ago, after the first titan attack, humanity sealed itself behind three large walls, Wall Maria - the outer and biggest wall, Wall Rose, the inner wall, and then Wall Sina - which protects the capital. The people lived in fragmented world of peace, believing that titans were only in story books. In the year 845 - outer Wall Maria was breached by the fifty meter colossal titan, and then the inner wall by the armored titan. That day - almost twenty percent of the population died. The citizens of Shiganshina fled to Wall Rose, to the Trost district, in an attempt to keep themselves safe from the titan horde that had breached the city.

"Neumann." Section Commander Otus called as he lands on a nearby rooftop. "We must retreat, there's too many."

Robyn Neumann, twenty-five years old, tall, tanned, with long dreadlocks tied back in a neat bun. He wasn't like any other soldier. Robyn was ruthless, fearless, and in some cases reckless with his own life. He watched as the titans scrammed through the hole in Wall Maria, how they walked with purpose of consumption yet mindless. Robyn frowned his brow. beads of sweat formed on his forehead just from anger. When Robyn joined the Scouts - he wanted to protect people from the titans. He knew they existed, he saw them over the wall and he dreamed of the day he could save humanity from these haunting breasts. Like zombies they aimlessly walked through the streets of the now deserted Shiganshina. Robyn gripped his swords, his knuckles turned shade of white with the tighter gasp on the swords' handles. Shiganshina was his childhood home. He ran through the streets of the city as a child, he picked the flowers in the meadow, he loved the place he called home. He didn't want to give up and he didn't want to retreat.

As soon as the titans attacked, he took little time to get to his home, a selfish reason, to save his mother, the woman he loved with all his heart. He held her as he swung through the city and up high onto the wall, he made sure she was safe and away from Shinganshia and Wall Maria.

Rain started to trickle down from the dark clouded sky, slowly becoming heavier. Thunder clapped and lightning sparked illuminating the vacant stares of the titans. Robyn heard the voice of his section commander again calling for him to retreat but that wasn't in his agender. He was going to make every titan pay for what they've done to his home, the lives they took, and destroyed. Before Otus could say another word, Robyn, using his ODM gear, flew off the rooftop, with speed. Swaying through the city. Fast. A blur. A battle cry, as he approaches he fifteen meter titan. Flying high up in the air before swooshing back down and slicing at the nape of the neck, in the soft spot. He shoots out of the way as the titan falls to the ground in a cloud of smoke and steam. Robyn moved swiftly and jumped out of the way of another titan who has its targets set on Robyn. Leaping from the roof he jumped onto the back of the titan slicing it at the nape of the neck, he jumped from the titan and shooting away using the ODM gear. He still wasn't satisfied with the two kills. Seeing a Fifteen meter approaching, he wasn't going to let this one get away. He swings through the buildings and as he approached the titan something happened - his ODM gear, it was out of gas, he couldn't get enough speed on the approach to the titan. Everything was going by in a flash - the titan reached out its hand, a tall ugly looking creature, with wrinkles and scraggly grey hair. It gripped Robyn in his oversized hand, Robyn struggled against the weight, but he could feel all his organs being crushed by the monstrous hand, just as the titan opened its mouth, ready to consume Robyn, a flash from behind the titan, suddenly - it stopped dead and started to fall, its grip loosened but Robyn had no way of escaping. Suddenly, he was scooped in the air by another scout. His eyes wandered to the person who had him in their grasp, he spied goggles, a messy ponytail, and of course his ear was filled with an angry rant.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!? What the fuck do you think you were doing back there?"

They landed on a nearby rooftop.  
"Are you insane? Do you take your life seriously-"

"Hange…"

"What were you thinking!? You're immortal or something?"  
"Hange…" Robyn covers his face as he stands in front of the ranting scout.  
"You're not immortal, you're far from immortal - you know what is immortal?"  
"Zoe! Shut up!" Robyn yelled.

Hange's eyes stay on Robyn.  
"This is my home! My friends, my neighbours, are all dead!" He cried and fell to his knees.

Hange kneels down in front of Robyn placing her swords on the rooftop, she reached forward and placed her hands on his cheeks softly looking at him. Her eyes sparkled as his with tears.

"You matter so much to me, you cannot take your life in vein like that." She said with so much sincerity and warmth in her voice.

"I'm so sorry…" He said as he placed his hand upon hers.

Otus landed next to them.  
"If you're ready?"

"My ODM gear is empty." Robyn said as he stood up, pulling Hange up with him.

"Take mine." Hange said as she removed the tanks from her gear. "You can carry me back but I can't carry you that far."

Robyn noded and attached the tanks to his gear. He took Hange into his arms and held her tightly as she held onto him. They share a moment, a locking of eyes, a soft smile of support. Like a flash, the ODM gear runs through the city carrying Robyn and Hange with Otus shortly behind, flying through the air, up and down, avoiding titans, but then suddenly. CLAMP! Robyn looked over his shoulder to see a fifteen meter abnormal with Otus in its mouth. Robyn shielded Hange's eyes from the horror that was unfolding behind them. There was no saving Otus and Hange was Robyn's priority.

Making it to Wall Rose, Robyn was greeted by his mother off the boat. He looked back as the doors were sealed, locking the titans behind the large walls. Robyn looked to the crowd of people, crying, screaming, vomiting from what they saw - this was a sad day for humanity.


	2. The Little Farmhouse and the Cottage

**A/N: Thanks to those who read chapter one: Shinganshina, I truly appreciate it! If you like my stories (or don't) please leave a review and let me know what you think! **

**Many thanks! Now, on with the show:**

* * *

Eren Yeager, by all accounts one of the most annoying little brats on humanity's side of the wall. But sadly, his usefulness outweighs his annoying personality, or so Captain Levi thought. There were times, Levi would think back to the savage beating he gave the young scout during his trial. Hearing the screaming from his friends, the military police, and even the grumbles of other scouts, but oh - did that beating feel good! To smash the little shit's face against his boot filled Captain Levi with relief of the unbelievable annoyance and arrogance that was Eren Yeager. Should he have stopped? Maybe? But in that moment, that cocky little shit needed the beating of his life and that's what he got. Now, sits a young man who barely says boo to a cat let alone Captain Levi. Maybe the Captain's anger was misplaced? He did, however, manage to save Trost...that goes without saying, however, the lives lost because of the Yeager, lives of the people Captain Levi knew well, people he trained with, grew with, and learned about. All gone because of Eren Yeager. It's fair to say - Levi holds some form of bitterness towards Eren.

Sitting alone in the worn out, dingy cottage they scout regiment were calling home while they started to make their way to the east side of Wall Rose. Captain Levi sipped his tea. Grasping the cup with his hand fully covering the opening, he brought the small cup to his lips and sipped it's contents. He sighs, letting the tea run down his throat, he felt the warmth of the brown liquid, he couldn't help but feel slightly relaxed. They were deep into the countryside outside of Trost, close by the villages of Sasha and Conny, on their way to the eastern exit of Wall Rose. Levi enjoyed these moments to himself, a time of peace, a time of quiet and a time of reflection. Usually about now, Hange would have burst through the door with another breakthrough she's discovered. However, Hange was still mourning the loss of her beloved titan pets...or children...or petchildren, Sonny and Bene, and he had yet to hear from the slightly eccentric researcher. Deep down, even though she annoyed him to the finest core of his body, Levi does love Hange like a sister, he appreciated her, and relied on her to keep him in a stable frame of mind. Hange was his grounding and he's grown to accept that. He sighed again, closed his eyes and sipped his tea as he heard the distant footsteps of an approaching scout, something was happening. He knew something was going to erupt, but what - he had no idea. He placed his tea cup down, ready for the scout who burst through the door, stood at attention, and saluted Captain Levi.

"Sir!" The young scout stuttered. "Four titans coming from the south!"

Levi raised an eyebrow.

"The south?" He questioned sitting up.

Where they were positioned, inside of the wall, which meant only one thing - another breach in the wall! Levi stood up quickly.

"Get the scouts moving, I want them in their gear and dealing with this situation, they need to go and warn villages close by! Now!" Levi ordered as he grabbed his ODM gear. This wasn't going to be the calming afternoon he had hoped for.

* * *

The sun shone down upon the small, quiet little farm. The wind softly flowed between the short, recently mowed, blades of grass, that twinkled with early morning dew. High up in the sky, birds flew over, watching for worms to eat, or sticks to pull out of the ground to make a nest in the near by tall trees. The soft howl of the winds, flowed over the many open fields that surrounded a small but modest farmhouse. Built from white stone, with brown thatched roofing, wooden doors and beautiful decorated windows. Blocking the farm from the outside world, a cluster of thin trees and fences. The fields, a luscious yellow, filled with wheat, ready to be made into flour for bread and cakes. The peaceful ambiance of the small farm, yet to be disturbed by a human being. It was almost like a setting from a storybook. The expectation of a princess to open the front door singing a beautiful melody about the world's surrounding beauty. A farmhouse. That was all it was. An elegant, quaint, and peaceful home. Horses graze in the outer fields, puffing, moving, looking around hearing all the noises from miles away.

A hand, strong, tanned, veins formed from the knuckles going up the arm, softly stroked the neck of one of the many steeds. Robyn smiled calmly. Wearing a tank top, and a pair of tan pants, barefoot, his long dreadlocks tied back in a half ponytail, longer since five years ago. Robyn calmed the creature, his smile alone was soothing for the horse. Since the fallout of the battle for Shiganshina, Robyn's mental balance couldn't grapple with the reality that now inhabited humanity. When supplies ran thin, adults were sent to battle the titans beyond Wall Rose, untrained and unready, they died at the hands of the titans. Watching them parish because of the government's cull, Robyn resigned from the military, and started a farm in the countryside behind Wall Rose. he begged Hange to come with him but her dedication to the titans and the military out weighed her affection for Robyn. Heartbroken, he left for a quieter life, away from the cities and away from the corrupt government.

"Robyn!" A voice called from the farmhouse.

Robyn looked over his shoulder and smiled at his mother standing in the doorway of the farmhouse. Like Robyn, her skin was a beautiful tanned colour, she held warm features on her face that was framed by her long brown hair. Robyn's mother, Anette, was a kind soul, her loving nature towards her child raised him to be the person everyone assumes him to be; brave, honest, and gentle. Robyn extended his hand into the air, with a bright smile, waved back at his mother.

"Breakfast and you have a letter!" She called. Suddenly, Robyn's expression changed.

Robyn never gets letters, no one writes to him, not his old comrades, no family, no one. Most of the people he served with regarded him a traitor and a coward.

Robyn walked in through the threshold of the backdoor. His mother finished plating up some bread, two eggs, and some fruit. She placed it on the table as he approached. Robyn smiled at the plate. He placed his hands on his mother's shoulders carefully.

"Mother, sit down - I'll get yours." He said with a smile.

"No, dear - you have a letter! It looks like it's from the Capital."

As was mentioned, no one writes to Robyn, except for one person.

Dear Private Neumann,

I am writing to you, to once again, ask you for your consideration to rejoin The Survey Corps. Since the tragedy that struck Trost we have limited numbers of section commanders to lead the scouts. We are looking to our best, our brightest, and our strongest. Your name was mentioned more than once. We hope that you will consider joining humanity's fight against the titans.

Yours sincerely,

Commander Erwin Smith.

Robyn screwed up the letter and placed it down on the table. He's silent. He picked up his fork and started to eat his breakfast, eggs first. His mother watched him, concern played on her kind features. She knew it was from Erwin Smith again, she could see the annoyance on her child's face. Robyn might be an adult, he may have gone up against titans, killed as many as he could, and risked his own life, but he was still his mother's baby. Something that constantly made him smile. Anette reached forward and placed her hand on his arm that rested tensely on the table.

"If you have to go -"

"I won't leave you again." He said through gritted teeth.

"What about Zoe?"

"What about her?"

"What if she is the one who needs you?"

Robyn looked up at his mother.

"Robyn, I am an old woman - who can employ a young person from the village. Go and defend humanity."

Robyn placed his fork down, and then softly placed his hand upon his mother's. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to leave her behind, scared.

"No titans are going to eat me, not while the walls are here." She smiled.

Robyn frowned, something wasn't right. He could hear...smell something...sense maybe? He pushed back his chair, his mother reached for him as he stood up. He made his way to the back door, opened it swiftly and looked out to the fields, that's when he saw it in the distance, running towards the farm, a fourteen metre abnormal titan, vacant stare as it flapped its arms! Robyn slammed the door shut, his mind ran with thoughts and fears, he looked over to his mother, a look of despair, grief, memories of five years ago flooded back in a single moment. He had to do something, he had to protect her.

"Robyn?" his mother looked with a questioning look.

"Mother!" He rushed to her. "You need to get into the shelter." He said as he rushed her over to the cellar door.

After the Shiganshina was lost, Robyn, using all his mighty strength, constructed a small shelter under the farmhouse, just for Anette, in case he couldn't get to her in time. This shelter, was built to protect her from the titans. Low enough in the ground, no titan could smell her. Quickly, Anette stood up, Robyn packed food, essentials, paper, and pens. He moves the breakfast table out of the way, dragging it across the floor with haste, to reveal a small trap door. He pulls up the door showing a dark tunnel. Carefully, Robyn lowered the supplies and then eventually Anette.

"I'll come back for you, I promise!" He says.

She looks at him with hope in her eyes.

"Be safe!" closes the door behind her, locking it from the inside.

Without a moment's thought, Robyn rushed to his bedroom - towards the front of the house. He pushed open the door, stormed in, and located a wardrobe at the back of the room by a double bed. He tugged on his shirt, to reveal a key that's around his neck, he pulled it off, and pushed it into the large oak wardrobe door, unlocking it, and revealed military grade ODM gear...that's been modified? The tank was slightly larger than the standard gear and the blades are a slightly different shape to the usually straight edge. Instead of the oriential style of blade, Robyn had fashioned his to have a serrated edge. Even the maneuver feature of the gear was larger and with green wings attached. Without a second thought he assembled the gear, and within moments he was ready. He rushed towards the back door, opened it and looked at the titan. He can hear people in the nearby village being devoured, in pain, and terrified. He ran to the paddock, where the horses, panicked, and were running around in circles. He opened the gate, letting them go - all apart from one, the one he was petting just before Anette called him in for breakfast. Rainbow-Drop, a beautiful brown steed with a long black mane. He grabbed one of the saddles from the side of the paddock, Robyn prepared his horse. He looked back over his shoulder, the titan was now only half a kilometre away. He climbed on the back of Rainbow-Drop, and looked at the now, ever so close, titan. He had to draw the abnormal attention away from the farmhouse, but he knew that the titan was drawn to the town with the people.

Abnormal titans, unlike the standard pure titan, are drawn to large groups of people, rather than a single person. This meant Robyn had to think of something quick to stop it from destroying the farmhouse on it's way to the town. He galloped towards the titan, fast! Unfortunately, there wasn't anything for Robyn to use the ODM gear on, there was only fields and flat surfaces, all the trees were towards the front of the house, and that's where he wanted to draw the titan away. So, he had to think on his feet. He launched the grapple into the titan's ankle and launched himself from the horse, he flew around, drawing his swords and slashing the titans ankle making it fall to the ground missing the farmhouse. He then boosted himself in the air high enough to get a vantage on the weak spot, he launched himself down and slashed the weak spot, killing the titan. He stood on its back as steam foamed up from the titan. He looked at the town that was currently being destroyed by these unforgiving beasts and felt an ache in his heart. This nightmare was never ending, no matter how far you ran away.


	3. Old Memories

**A/N: Look, two chapters in one day! Whoop. Yeah. Fun. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cadet barracks, year: 838.

"They seem to regenerate their limbs when they're cut off!" Hange spoke through a blushing gaze as she read from what appeared to be a titan biology book.

She was so engrossed in her biology book she could barely notice Robyn with his lips pressed to her neck. Sitting alone in the barracks, high up on one of the top bunks, with their legs dangling over. Robyn had hopped to spend some alone time with Hange, however, the cadet corps smartest drone had her head glued to a book about titan biology. Robyn didn't care though, it's what attracted him to Hange. Her passion, her brains, and her personality. He loved that she was so playful and so caring, and he adored her warmth and loving heart. At first, young Hange seemed to be so naive towards the titans, but that wasn't the case. The young cadet was simply learning about them and their ways. Their romance started shortly after their trial days. Hours of spending time together drew attraction. He learned about her passions for science and she learned about his passion for humanity. Their bitter fighting at the start of their friendship, soon turned into light flirting, and then eventually a blossoming romance. At just eighteen years old, these two cadets had fallen in love and managed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone around them, including fellow cadets. It was an obvious rule that they were told at the very start of their training: No fraternisation with other cadets! A rule both Zoe Hange and Robyn Neumann broke many many times. There was a small fear of getting caught, but that only made their relationship more worth while. What was their end plan? To run away together when the war is over and every titan is dead? Both of them were filled with hope for humanity but they weren't stupid, they knew what lurked beyond the wall and they knew there was no end to what the future had for them. Humanity was kept safe from the titans hidden behind three large walls and that was all they could ever have. So they might as well make the most of what life they have.

"Oh! Wow! Look! Apparently, they don't require sustenance from humans! They have no digestive organs!" Hange squealed.

"Mmmhmm." Robyn smirked against Hange's neck.

He extended his hand grabbing the book, and took it from her grasp and placed it on the bed.

"Hey! I was reading that!" She whined.

Robyn laid Hange down onto the bunk bed roughly making the cadet squeak with surprise, he swung his legs up and kneeled above her with her legs either side of his waist. Hange's blush was no longer for the excitement of what was in the titan biology book. As she looked up at the taller cadet, a playful smile on her lips.

"Titan biology is great but Commander Talus has been riding me all week and the only biology I'm interested in…" He leant down and ran his lips over hers. "Is yours" He said with a husky tone.

Hange smiled and ran her fingers through Robyn's feathered long hair with one hand, while the other is unbuttoning his uniform shirt.

"Just don't lose my place in that book." She grined before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Current Day: Year, 850.

"There's too many of them! Where do they keep coming from?" Jean said as he grappled to the side of a building to hold his position.

"This is getting insane!" Conny replied landing on a nearby building to change his sword blades.

"There has to be a way to stop them! We're losing too many people." Sasha said landing behind them.

"Reinforcements are on their way from Trost but it'll still be about an hour before they get here." Jean interjected

"Do you have a plan?" Conny asked.

But before Jean could answer, a large hand swung down, just quickly enough, Sasha and Jean jumped out of the way and grappled to another building.

"Yeah, don't die."

"That's not a plan, that's wishful thinking!"

The titan horde had started to destroy the small village, Conny, Sasha, Jean, and Armin, were tasked with the evacuation and the disposal of any titans they come across, but for the young scouts, that was easier said than done. They were scared, they couldn't stop the mass horde, some even going as high as twenty metres. Captain Levi was dealing with a bigger horde a few kilometres away from the village, and Section Commander Hange was one her way from Trost. They were stuck - four young cadets, all between fifteen and twenty, too young to be out in the battle field. Jean quietly cursed Eren, as if it would do any good, Sasha prayed quietly to herself, and Conny - well, Conny was just hoping to leave with both his legs. Citizens were dying and the young scouts were doing their best, flying up high and killing the titan, only - for every one titan they killed, three more appeared, as if they were spawning out of thin air. They felt trapped and cornered. All they could do was keep killing and watch more appear, then suddenly - Swwooosh! What was that!? The sound of ODM gear and then titans dropping like flies all around the young scouts, moving quickly and quietly, the ODM gear, the blades, everything was so fast! What was that? Who was that? They were a blur. The scouts stood on a rooftop, and watched as the titans fell around them.

"Is it another scout?" Jean asked.

"No, they're not wearing a uniform and that...ODM gear is so different."

Robyn swung through the air, laughing with every titan kill! He ran up the arm of another and slashed at the nape of the neck before swinging off for another kill. He felt so alive, he felt adrenaline rush through his veins with every slash of his sword. He watched as the titan would fall to the ground with a thud. They seemed to keep apearing, but Robyn didn't care, he hadn't felt this alive in years!

"Woooo!" He screamed as he flew through the air and sliced another titan at the nape of the neck.

He landed on a nearby rooftop and looked over at the scouts all standing there staring at him. He smirked and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I'm not one to tell public service how to do their job, but shouldn't you be...I dunno, escorting civilians to safety?" Robyn shouted from a roof top about twenty metres away.

"Oh right!" Conny jumped down to a few hiding people, helping them up - Sasha soon followed.

"Who...who is that person? Why do they have ODM gear? Why is it modified?" Armin spoke with perplexion.

She recognised this place, the fields, the small forest, the smaller towns surrounding, she'd been here before - many times. Her heart began to race for the first time in years, not only with anticipation, but with fear. When the squad broke off, she took a wagon and two scouts with her through the small valley of thin trees, over the once vibrant and beautiful fields of wheat - to the small…

"Oh no…." Hange spoke with fear as she looked upon the now destroyed farmhouse.

She dismounted her horse as she approached the rubble. Tears filled her eyes.

"Look for survivors!" She ordered.

"Yes, section commander!" A scout replied. The four of them cleared what was once a beautiful farmhouse. Moving bits of wood and rubble from

* * *

Summer: Year, 839.

"That one is an abnormal." Robyn pointed out in the book that was sat in front of himself and Hange.

"Correct!"

Curled up under an oak tree, one of those rare times of leisure, somewhere hidden beyond Wall Rose, where they could embrace and be together. Robyn sat with his back against the tree, and Hange sat comfortably in between his legs, with her back leaning against him as they studied titan biology, to prepare for their upcoming exam. Robyn loved this kind of closeness. He felt at peace within these moments with Hange, he wanted them to last forever. The smell of her hair, the excitement in her voice, and the genuine look of adoration she gives him when she looks over her shoulder. Robyn closed his eyes and rested back against the tree, thinking of how thankful he was to have these moments of solace.

"How can you tell its an abnormal?" She asked him.

Robyn opened his eyes and leaned forward.

"Well…" He began. "The way the body shape is, and how it's walking. Most, if not all standard titans, walk up straight, however, this one has a curve to it…" He follows the curve of the titan's body. "See." He leans forward to show her.

A smile appears on his lips when he feels a gentle kiss against his cheek. He looks at Hange with so much love in his eyes. His hand softly strokes her cheek.

"What do you want when this horrible war is over?" Hange asked.  
"Me? I just want a nap." He laughed.  
"No, I mean what about the future…?"  
"The future?" He thinks for a moment. "Well, I would quite like a farm somewhere...away from the city, just silence and pretty fields."  
Hange smiled.  
"I like that."  
"Come with me." He smiled brightly.  
"What about your mother?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I doubt I'll get her away from Shinganshina." He chuckled. "She was born there and she'll die there."

Hange closed the book, she leaned up and kissed him softly, their fingers are interlinked, as are their hearts. Robyn rests back against the tree, once again, and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt Hange's body become heavier. He opened one eye and looked down to discover the scout firmly asleep against him. He smiled warmly and pulled her closer to him, closing his eyes and falling into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

"Is there anyone here!?" Hange called into the rubble as she moved various bits of wall and wood.  
"Section Commander! Over here!" A scout called from the otherside of the house, by the kitchen.

Hange wasted no time in rushing over to the scout, upon hearing the sound of banging from the floor. Hange smiled brightly as she removed the rubble revealing a trap door. The door swung open. Hange reached down and pulled out Anette and sat her on the ground, she looked down into the shelter. Anette looked around at her destroyed home. Tears formed in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as she looked on in horror at the place she once called her home. There was nothing left for her, there was no warmth, no love, only titan destroyed rubble. Hange stood up and walked to the back of the property, but she had lost hope. She fell to her knees and wiped her eyes. Anette looked up as she heard the thud.

"Zoe…?"

Hange looked up and over her shoulder. Suddenly, she recognised the woman she had just pulled from the cellar.

"Anette!" She jumped to her feet and ran over to the older woman and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

She looked back at the two scouts. "Continue looking for survivors."

"Yes, section commander!" They saluted her before walking away to search the rest of the rubble.

"What happened?" Hange asked.

"Titans came! Out of nowhere, Robyn locked me in the cellar and told me to stay quiet. Robyn was meant to return for me."  
"Do you know where Robyn went?"

"Said something about taking care of the titans...I assume, Robyn killed the one that was coming for the house?"

"Section commander!" A scout shouted upon entry to the home.

"An evacuation has already started in the Gamora Village! Apparently someone using ODM gear, helped the scouts kill the titans!"

Hange looks at Anette, who has a knowing smile on her face.

"Get this woman to safety, she is a priority!"

"Yes, section commander!" The scout replies.  
"I am going to help the Gamora Village to ensure a clear path."

"Yes, section commander!"

Hange hugged Anette one last time before standing up. She walked over to her horse and climbed upon its stern back before galloping off towards the Gamora Village.


	4. Reunions and Secrets Revealed

**A.N: Author's note at the end of the chapter. There are some trigger warnings: Dysphoria, breasts, and gender.**

* * *

"Shit!" Jean cried as he pushed himself off the roof and flew to the next one.

The titan gorpped around at him, standing at ten metres tall, lanky, dirty looking titan swung again - this time missing Jean. The poor Scout thought his life was over. Armin, Sasha, and Connie had gone to help with the evacuation. Jean offered to stay behind to keep the titans entertained. His plan was to keep hopping from roof to roof, like some bunny at the dog track. Sadly, he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up for. Jean had always been filled with confidence, it was a way of stopping people see who the real person he was underneath all the confidence, in reality, he was scared - like a small child looking for his mother. He wanted to go home but at the same time he wanted to fight, this was his only motivation - to save humanity, to stop the titans, and to save his friends. Jean was a noble man, he was an honest man, and he was full of himself. Jean continued to dart from roof to roof, there was too many of them to try to fight them and the person who joined the battle a little while ago - had since vanished. Jean didn't even catch their name, nothing was said - no thank you, no commanding of gratitude, like some kind of superhero, they flew in and then flew out. Who were they? How did they get the ODM gear? And as Armin asked...why was it modified? So many questions with little answers and little time, however, a part of Jean wished, begged, and hoped for the stranger's return. He hadn't seen skills like that since the first time he saw Captain Levi fight. Although, the stranger was nowhere near as strong as Levi...but he wasn't far behind him. Jean had never seen two titans taken out at once, it was something that took the young scout by surprise. Jean wondered if they were apart of the Garrison and had taken off their uniform to come help - but if that was the case, why the slack pants? Why the no shoes? Why just a tank top? They knew the layout of the village too well, the way guided through the streets, the excitement in their battle cries as they took their kills - no, they weren't the Garrison, in fact, Jean was now convinced they weren't even in the military.

THWAP! A large hand pinned Jean to the rooftop. The young scout struggled against the weight of the enormous hand that only crushed his ribs more and more. He looked at the vacant smile looking back at him, eyes filled with hunger. Jean felt his heart race inside his chest, fear and anxiety began to rise - if his stomach wasn't so empty, he sore he could shit himself with the level of fear erupting from his inner core. This was it, he was going to die, he was going to be a titan's dinner - an ugly one at that.

"Why couldn't you been a hot titan? One with boobs or at least a pussy for me to look at while you're eating me?" Jean growled through gritted teeth.

"Instead I'm looking up at a gross, lanky - piece of shit." He cried from the pain shooting through his spine, over his ribcage and down his legs.

"Come on, you motherfucker! Eat me!" He yelled looking up at the titan and into those eyes, those pits of darkness and death.

"Let me cut out your insides on my way in! Let me destroy you from the inside! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

The titan picks him up, clearly having enough of his screaming. No one truly understood if the titans could understand basic human communications - Hange tried many times to communicate with them, but failing each time. However, that didn't mean they couldn't understand the human tongue or even feel annoyance by insults. In every other way, aside from missing sexual organs and the ability to digest food - the titans were the same as humans, therefore, the theory of them being able to understand the human tongue wasn't so much of a fantasy but more of a 'yet to be proven' hypnosis.

The titan raised Jean to his lips. The poor boy closed his eyes as he awaited the minor sweet relief of death and to be granted a way out of this living hell. He prayed his death would be quick and that he would feel no pain - suddenly SWASH! The titan started to become limp and then someone fished him out of the titan's grasp and swept him to the rooftop. Jean landed with a thud, the sharp edges of the roof tiles cut his arms and legs. He winced in pain as he sat up and looked to the person who saved his life. His eyes followed up a tanned pair of slacks, to the modified ODM gear and the tank top that was tucked into the pants. He gulped slightly as the human that stood before him watched the titans as the moved through the small streets and surrounding them.

"Who are you?" Jean asked as he stood up.

There was no response. Jean started to get annoyed.

"Hey! I asked - who are you!?"

"Sorry I took my time saving you, I was rescuing a dog that was corned under the titans."

Robyn looked over his shoulder at Jean and smiled slightly, making Jean feel slightly on edge about the whole interaction. Robyn turned fully, his arms toned from the swinging, sweat under his arms, slightly staining his tank top. He grinned and extended his hand to Jean.

"Kid, don't freakout - call me Robyn."

Jean shook Robyn's hand but with hesitation and debate.

"Okay -'Robyn' how do we get out of this?" Jean asked as the titans started to surround them.

"Simple - we slice and we don't die. The best thing to do is stay out of the titan's mouth and that way you won't get eaten."

"Are you really being sarcastic right now!?" Jean shouted.

"Yes. Better to have humor than anxiety at a time like this." Robyn said turning back to the titans. "Do you think they have anxiety?" Robyn asked.

Jean looked at the titan horde.

"Of course they don't. Why would they? They know they can crush and eat us. But they're also too stupid to understand that we're the bigger threat!" Robyn said as he jumped off the roof with his ODM gear.

Robyn flew around the titans and high up in the air, he flipped, shot down, and sliced one at the nape of the neck. He jumps back and launched into the next building, holding onto the wall before leaping up into the air again. Before long - Robyn had made his next connection with a titan, over and over again - one after another - Robyn wasted no time in killing the titans. As they fell, he landed back on the rooftop by Jean. He panted, he's sweaty, and exhausted.

"Kid, we better get to those horses - I don't think I got it in me to take on another horde! But before we leave, we gotta stop by my farm-" Before Robyn can finish his attention is drawn to the scout landing on the roof behind Jean.

Robyn gulped, their eyes lock, his heart raced, and he quickly hoisted his swords, slowly, he started to walk forward. His eyes ran from her boots, up her long legs, to her torso. He smiled widely as his eyes met through beautiful dark brown enigmas, covered with protective goggles, belonging to Section Commander Hange. For a moment, for both of them, everything faded away, the titans, the war, their lives in danger, and instead there stood two once in love cadets. It took all of Robyn's restraint to run to her, to pick her up in his arms and hold her, sob against her chest, and tell her how much he loved her. He moved Jean out of the way, he carefully crept closer and closer to Hange, who started to blush. Just as he reached out to touch her - CLAMP! An abnormal shot up from the ground and grabbed her in his hand.

Hange screamed and thrashed about against the titan, normal she has such lightning quick reflexes, but seeing Robyn again for the first time in over five years - she was distracted and that one moment of distraction nearly cost her everything. Hange's positioning within the titan's grasp, meant she was too out of reach of her blades. For a moment, Robyn froze but as soon as he heard Hange's blood curdling scream - he wasted no time. He ran along the rooftop, drawing his blades, letting out a loud battle cry as he jumped and flung himself onto the titan, he missed the back of the neck but he managed to grab the titan's hand. Just as the titan flung Hange into its mouth, Robyn catches the love of his life mid flight and throws her back to the rooftop. Holding the titan's mouth open, the heavy jaw crushing the mouth shut, Robyn does everything he can to try and free himself, but the strength of the titan is too much. Suddenly - its over sized hand reaches up and grabbed Robyn and forced him into its mouth.

Hange sprung forward again and tried to aim for the nape of the neck but she was far too weak and was flung by the titan's other hand. The jaws closed, sealing Robyn inside the large mouth of the titan.

"No!" Hange screamed.

But the titan tried to swallow, but couldn't the large, disgusting looking creature started to choke and then suddenly, Robyn burst from the back of the neck, steam coming off of him from the titan's blood as he took out the nape on his way out. No titan would ever eat him, the last titan falls to the ground as Robin lands on the rooftop with a thud. Hange rushes to his side, lifting his head and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You're safe, that's all that has ever mattered to me." Robyn smiled weakly.

"We'll get you help!"

Hange looked up at Jean.

"Go get a cart or something."

She felt a hand on her wrist.

"Wait...Anette is in the house."

Hange soothed Robyn.

"Its okay - we have her, she's been evacuated." Hange smiled.

Robyn relaxed and closed his eyes against the rooftop.

In that moment, Hange truly felt the pain and anguish with almost losing someone, even if their love was five or ten years apart - it never faded, nothing faded. He drew her here and then he saved her from the jaws of death and it was something she was never going to forget. Looking down at the exhausted looking face of Robyn Neumann, the person who she was once the closest to, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Home.

* * *

"So we have the soldier - Private Robyn Neumann." Erwin asked the anxiously quiet room.

"Yes, we do." Levi replied. "He appeared during the battle of the South."  
"And the breach?"  
"The Garrison have reported no breach in Wall Rose." Hange replied.

"Odd." Was all Erwin replied.

Sitting at his large oak desk, anyone could be intimidated by Commander Erwin Smith, the man was soaked in oath, righteous heroism, and brute strength. Even as a young scout, Erwin was destined to lead the Survey Corps, through his own motivation to prove theory correct, he pushed his way to the top, he fought tooth and nail against the horrors of the titans and now, humanity's hope rests in his hands and it was a job that he took extremely seriously. Erwin Smith, the man who the titans feared, the man who shocked waves through every cadet and made every child cheer with excitement at seeing his name. He was a hero by all accounts, someone the scouts to look up to and a ray of hope. He was the Commander of the Survey Corps, a role that suited him well. Broad shoulders, muscular, and standing well over six feet, his posture alone commanded authority.

"And how is Neumann?" His gaze turned to Hange who turned a slight shade of pink.

"Well…" Hange began. "They have suffered four broken ribs, exhaustion, a sprained wrist and ankle."

Levi took note of Hange's strange body language. It wasn't like anything he had ever seen before. Her slight blush, the way she seemed to shift from one foot to the other, the way her voice seemed to break as she spoke about Neumann, it was almost as if she was a schoolgirl with a crush. Levi knew all about young girls with crushes, he was known throughout the female cadet corps, all falling over Captain Levi - he knew affection when he saw it. However, there was something about Neumann that Levi couldn't quite put his finger on. Not in the way Neumann spoke but in his body language, the way he would be slumped and his breathing ragged, it could have been from the titan attack but there was something off, and even when Levi went to examine his chest, Neumann pushed him away. What was Neumann hiding? He intended to find out but he needed a pawn first. He needed someone gentle in nature, someone who wouldn't say boo to a goose, and someone he could watch with ease. If there was a secret, it would have to be someone who could discover this and be almost threatened into not saying anything. The body language alone would be enough for Levi to know the true nature of what Robyn was hiding.

Once they were dismissed - Levi made his way to the scout mess hall. He knew exactly who to choose and what to do. Armin Arlert was, by all accounts, the softest soldier in the Survey Corps, but his lack of bravery was made up by his genius mind. One day, he would make a fantastic Survey Corps commander, but right now, the young blond haired boy was still making his way through life without falling flat on his face. No, the boy couldn't stand up for himself and when it came to fighting he was rather pathetic, even Sasha could beat him. However, he had a gentle heart and that's what Levi hoped he could toy with. He had to do it in a way that Armin wouldn't suspect a thing. Luckily, what Armin had in intelligence, when it came to reading people and their true intentions, he had nothing.

Carrying a tray of soup, bread, and a cup of tea. Levi made his way from the food line to a table. He place the tray down in front of Armin on the large oak table. The nervous scout looked up at his senior officers deadpan face, and gulped. Forever nervous and always looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Take this to Private Neumann." Levi ordered.

"I thought he was Hange's patient?"

"Hange is busy with her new test subjects. Move!" Levi growled and Armin wasted no time in standing up and carrying a tray of food.

Walking down the empty corridor of the private rooms on either side. Armin didn't feel any reason to question what was going on. He was simply taking someone, someone who was injured, a tray of food - nothing unusual, nothing different about that. He had done it many times before when officers had been too busy. In fact, Mikasa had done it a number of times for Eren after he fell injured. Armin approached the large wooden door to Robyn's room. He cleared his throat before knocking on the door - there was no answer. Armin noticed the door was open, so he didn't think twice about opening it. If Robyn was asleep, he could just put the tray on a nearby table and then leave. As the door opened to the large, open space room, it was as to be expected. Robyn was sleeping, rather peacefully. On the chair by the bed sat two books on titan biology. Armin smiled '_Wow, Section Commander Hange must know Neumann well."_ He thought to himself. He walked quietly and placed the tray down on the table, but the sound of footsteps, and the notion that someone was in his room, made Robyn wake up with a shock - Robyn sat up revealing his chest bandages. Armin looked towards Robyn but what he saw - shock, amazement, he quickly covered his eyes. What lurked behind those bandages, was not a terrifying war wound, there was no blood, or scar, but a pair of breasts. Robyn locked eyes with Armin, his eyes widened and he covered up his chest.

"Those were...and you are…!" Armin splattered.

Robyn quickly stood up and ran over to close the door, wincing slightly as he did. He slammed the door shut, quickly and leaned against it.

"Wh-what are you?" Armin nervously asked.

"What? I'm…" Robyn looks down. "I'm a woman well...no...I'm…" Robyn falls to the floor sitting with his back to the door. "I'm a boy kinda...but I was born a girl."

* * *

**A/N: No this isn't my coming out story. I identify as non-binary (and have done for a while) and i wanted to create a gender neutral character. Robyn is non-binary. I used he/him/his pronouns for him (in his perspective) because that's how he seems himself, however, Hange and Anette (his mother) use gender neutral pronouns, this is to show their understanding that Robyn is different, but not knowing fully what he wants.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far!**


	5. Hiding

**A/N: Rated T for this chapter, only because of what happens at the end. **

**Trigger warning: Binders, dysphoria, coming out, pain.**

* * *

Cadet Training Corps - Year 832.

"Please be safe!" Anette said as she cupped either side of Robyn's cheeks.

"Mom, I'll be fine." Robyn grumbled as she tugged her bag tighter over her shoulder.

"I know dear, but this is dangerous work, Robyn and I don't want my daughter getting in trouble"

"Mom, it's not like I'm joining the scouts. It'll be fine." She said with a confident smile.

"Fine." Anette said letting go of Robyn's face.

Anette quickly noticed a stain that rested upon the soft and delicate cheek of her daughter. Anette quickly licked her thumb and rubbed her daughter's face.

"Mom!" Robyn whined as she tried to push her mother off.

"Dear, you can't go into the cadet corps with a dirty face!" She said.

Robyn was torn away from her mother by the sound of laughter from behind. Robyn looked over her shoulder, she scanned the crowd from to find the location of the obnoxious laughter. Unable to see the cadet who dared make fun of Robyn and her mother, she turned her attention back to the older woman who had since started to cry. Robyn rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her mother's shoulder. Ever since Robyn was five, it had only been herself and her mother living at home in Shinganshina. Robyn's father - Erick was a scout out on deploy, however, he never came home. Anette was told that Erick was eaten by a fifteen meter that was later killed, however, Erick couldn't be saved. Robyn spent most of her childhood watching her father leave for war, she watched as he would pass through the gates and onto the outside world and then later return with a new story to tell. When her father was eaten, no one told Robyn, no one even mentioned that Erick was dead, he just never came home. Being a child, Robyn would ask questions that her mother would never answer. In some way, Anette hoped Robyn would just forget about her father, but she never did. When Robyn was the rightful age of ten, she took it upon herself to find out what happened to her father. Being young - going to Trost was out of the question, the journey alone would take an entire day so Robyn went a slightly different route. Hannes, a blond, tall, strong, man, with a kind heart, and newly joined the Garrison. Robyn had known Hannes for years, growing up on the same street, she looked to Hannes as an older brother, so when it was heard it was to join the Garrison - Robyn took her chance to discover the truth about her father, that truth shook her to her very core, and spur her hatred for the titans. After confronting her mother, a fight erupted between mother and daughter. Vicious words of hatred were thrown, anger, grief, and betrayal. Robyn swore she would never speak to her mother again after discovering the truth, the fact they hid it from her and expected her to forget her hero father. Motives of love and protection was what pushed Anette to make the decision not to tell her daughter of her father's ill fate. That choice had proven to be the wrong one to make. What stood before Anette was an angry pre-teen, seething with rage, confusion, and grief. How was Anette going to fix the pain she had caused her only child? How was she to right the wrong that presented itself? It was then Anette, after years of hiding the truth, told her daughter about her father and even gave her his scout jacket. The very same jacket she wore on that first day.

"Will they allow you to wear the scout jacket? Maybe I should take it home." Anette said.

"Maybe you're right…" Robyn replied as she removed the scout jacket and handed it to her mother.

"Please, take care of yourself." She smiled again and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I'll see you soon."

That laugh again. Robyn looked over her shoulder as her mother walked away towards the transport back to Shinganshina. This time, she found the location of the cackle. Robyn pushed through the crowd to a brown haired scout, with glasses. Robyn towered over her, the cadet continued to laugh. Robyn felt anger boiling up inside her, who did she think she was laughing at her? Has she never seen a mother's affection before? Was she cold hearted or just stupid.

"Who the hell do you think you're laughing at!?"

"Aww, did mommy give you a goodbye kiss?" The cadet laughed.

"Yeah? So? What your parents don't love you enough or something?"

"My parents love me plenty!" The cadet spat

"Oh yeah?" Robyn looks around. "Nice to see them dropping off their daughter...OH WAIT!"

The cadet pushed forward and shoved Robyn before storming off. Robyn smirked looking after the cadet, she wasn't going to be bested by anyone and it would seem she met her first rival.

Robyn made her way towards the assignment hut, this would tell her where her barracks were and who she was sharing with. Robyn picked up the piece of paper that held her name and kept it close to her chest before leaving. She took the sheet and looked at it carefully. Robyn Neumann - Male - Bunk 7376 - Bunkmates: Levi Ackerman, Carlo Holopainen, and Matthew Barns.

Before sending off her application - Robyn had signed the male section. She wanted to fight and she knew that the women are often encouraged to join the Garrison or are often left to do the smaller tasks back behind the walls, but Robyn wanted to see what her father died for. She didn't want to stay behind or in the back, she wanted to fight in the forward ranks, she wanted to face the bastards that killed her father and countless others. There was no negotiating, but there was also no denying...something else haunted the mind of the young cadet, something she couldn't quite explain.

From the first day of training, cadets had to be up at the crack of dawn for PT. Being in the military, regardless of where, the soldiers had to be in peak physical condition - this meant a lot of running, push ups and star jumps to start their morning. Physical training was Robyn's favourite time of the day. She loved watching as the sun would rise over the hills, the beautiful morning sky, a mixture of reds, blues, and yellows, greeted their tired faces, it was like a reward for waking up so early. The dew glistened on the ground where their feet would occasionally touch the floor, at the motion of the sunlight hitting the trees, birds would often fly away to find a dark part of the forest. Humanity behind the walls, in those moments, was...peaceful. No one spoke as the sun rose, everyone just gazed in awe and continued their jumping jacks until Commander Tanno - the instructor of the Cadet Training Corps made his appearance. He was a ruthless man who shot fear into the hearts of many cadets. Standing at a height of six foot two, the man was 200lbs of pure, indescribable rage! His short, crew cut hair, piercing blue eyes, and muscular physique was enough to intimidate any cadet into pissing themselves. He scoped through the line of training cadets, waiting for one cadet to drop from exhaustion. His eyes went from one to another.

"Hey, mama's boy - bet I can jump faster than you." A voice spoke from one person away from Robyn.

Robyn looked over at the voice she recognised very clearly. She smirked while glaring at the same person who made fun of her the day before.

"Hange, don't...we don't need this right now." The poor girl in between both Hange and Robyn begged.

"Yeah, you're right...i bet the little baby couldn't keep up anyway!"

Oh that did it!

"You really think so!? Fine! ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!" And they were off!

Jumping as fast and as hard as they could, two twelve year olds with nothing to lose but their own self respect if they didn't beat the other one. This was a bitter rivalry between them.

"Guys, stop!" The poor cadet begged and begged but that just spurred them on more.

"I won't give up! I'll never give up!" Robyn cried.

"Please, one of you give up!"

The class stopped and turned to face both Hange and Robyn as they continued to jump as high as they could in the air. She wasn't going to be bested by a nerd in glasses, she wasn't going to let this stick insect beat her or make fun of her! Everyone gasped in surprise with every jump each of them took, going higher and higher, faster and faster, their legs burning from the constant muscle pressure from jumping from the ground and then up into the sky. Robyn felt the burn and she knew that Hange felt it too, there was going to be an end to this, but it wasn't going to be her.

"Neumann! Hange!" A voice yelled and they both came to a stop on the ground.

They panted as their eyes met the furious features of Commander Tanno.

"What do you two think you're doing!?" He yelled.

"She challenged me!" Robyn protested.

"He was dumb enough to accept the challenge! So really-"

"Neumann, Hange! Laps NOW!"

Robyn groaned as she turned away from the ranks of cadets and started to jog with Hange behind her. She could feel the burning glare from the other cadet. Robyn looked over her shoulder and smirked.

"By the way - I won." She grinned.

Robyn returned to the barracks, she entered the room taking off her PT gear and laying down on the bed, as she turned over she noticed her vest was slightly more filled than yesterday. She gasped sitting up._ "Seriously? This was happening? Where did they come from?"_ For the last six months, up until now, Robyn had managed to get away with not taping down her chest, she was hoping it wasn't something she'd have to worry about until she'd past graduation, but now this was something she needed to deal with. Robyn removed her shirt, she leaned over the bed and reached under it, fishing out a first aid box, containing bandages, gores, and several other items used to treat minor injuries that cadets might face. She popped open the box and sifted through until she found a large bandage and some tape. Standing in front of the mirror, Robyn wrapped the bandage around herself, with every layer - her chest became so much smaller, and a smile spread across her lips. Once she was done, she took the tape from the small tabel just by her bed and sealed it in place. Robyn stepped back and looked in the mirror, they poked their now firm chest. She reached down to her bed and grabbed the shirt she had just discarded and threw it on, over her head. Something happened in that moment, looking at their flat chest. Robyn swallowed hard - what was going on? Looking at their now flat chest, they felt so...real? Like this is how things should have been all along? Robyn stepped back as she realised that her life wasn't exactly everything she thought it was - maybe she...wasn't a _she _and maybe...Robyn was a _he_? Robyn didn't know what to do with this newfound discovery - but there was still so much about Robyn that was female, so much that Robyn identified with but being classed as a boy? That felt right.

"Maybe I'm not a man...or woman...but somewhere in between?" Robyn thought out loud as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. "Maybe...I want to be parts of a girl...but i want to be a 'he'?" Robyn smiled as fate would fall on now who he was.

Robyn's battle with Hange has not gone unnoticed by the other cadets within the training corps. Often times, cadets would see the two battle it out in the classroom, attempt to compete to see who can get the most titan kills in the training forest, and when it came to hand to hand combat, neither of them were above kicking the other to the ground. This was now more than what it started with, simple jumping jacks. This wasn't a child's game anymore - when it came to it, both of them were competing for the highest spot in the top ten. Robyn didn't care where he came on the top ten, he just wanted to beat Hange. Now at fifteen, they were in the final year of their training. So far - both Hange and Robyn were near enough matched. Hange beat him when it came to testing and theory work, however Robyn would best her out in the field. They were evenly matched in several other places, which meant this rivalry was at a near enough stalemate. Often, arguments would erupt in the mess hall, that would nearly turn into a fist fight, however the situation was usually calmed by Levi - who would sip his tea and call them idiots.

"Do you think they secretly like each other and that's why they fight so much?" One girl asked.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" They both spat while blushing.

"Me like her!?"

"Secretly like ...HIM!?"

The reaction alone was enough to make the two female cadets giggle. Robyn and Hange glared at each other across the table in the mess hall. Levi sighed as he pushed back his chair to leave.

"What are they fighting about?" Mike asked as he leaned against one of the support beams for the mess hall.

"Who knows?" Carlo replied.

Carlo - fifteen years old, a bunkmate to Robyn, strong, tall, and extremely kind. Carlo was someone you could easily rely on and was one of Robyn's greatest friends.

"I bet in five years time, we'll come across Robyn balls deep inside Hange as they hate-fuck it out on one of the walls." He said with a smirk.

"The whole time she's telling him to tickle her in all the right places and he just starts to choke her out." Carlo laughed.

The shouting from both Hange and Robyn became louder.

"What are they even fighting about this time?" Mike placed his head in his hand.

"I think...they were racing to see who would finish their food first? I think Robyn won and Hange has decided he was cheating?" Carlo raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Mike groaned.

The shouting became louder and louder and then suddenly-

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up! Both of you!" Both Hange and Robyn turned to see who was yelling. They gulped as their eyes set on Mike. "This stupid rivalry has gone on long enough, why don't you two just kiss and make up!" Mike suggested while pushing himself off the wall.

Both Robyn and Hange blush and pushed themselves away from each other.

"Gross!" Robyn blurted. "Think I want to kiss her!? With her stupid face, gross hair, and glasses!? She's disgusting! I would rather make out with an abnormal titan than even think about kissing Hange!"

The room fell quiet. Robyn looked around at all the shocked faces from his outburst.

"Dude...not cool…" Carlo said quietly.

Before Robyn could open his mouth, Hange ran from the mess hall, completely embarrassed. Suddenly, the cadet felt a wave of guilt hit him like a brick. She may annoy him to his bitter core, but she didn't deserve to be treated like that. He felt awful. He looked at the sea of angry faces, even Levi stood there shaking his head in disappointment. How could he say something like that? It wasn't even true. The years of fighting and bickering, Robyn knew they meant something more. Three years ago when he first saw her, laughing at him, there was something about her - her confidence as a cadet, her intelligence. Their constant arguing had become almost a way of letting out their frustration with each other, but not in anger kind of way. Deep down, he had a great adoration for Hange, maybe more than he was willing to admit. Maybe it was the adoration that got in the way of the denial. He looked over at the door she ran through, guilt in the pit of his stomach. The girls glare at Robyn, he clears his throat and shuffles from one foot to the other.

"I'll go apologise." He says quietly.

"You better!" One of them spat as Robyn left the mess hall.

Walking around the cadet grounds at night had a strange feeling about it. It was quiet, almost too quiet. The moon shone down on the sand coloured ground as Robyn walked carefully through the grounds. His first choice was to check the female barracks, he hoped he'd find her in one of the rooms, hopefully alone, he didn't need an audience to watch him apologise. As he reached the barracks, he noticed the whole building in darkness, everyone was at the mess hall and there was still no sign of Hange, where could she have gone? Robyn bit his lip as he looked around the training grounds, there was no one around, not a soul. Robyn sighed. Maybe she went to Trost? In the event that she wasn't on the grounds, he'd hold off his apology until the morning, she clearly had to calm down or needed time away from him, either way - he thought it a great idea to goto the stables and check the horses, if one was missing then he'd know she had left the grounds. At just a few meters away, the stables were in darkness. He approached the wooden fixture and pulled open the large gate. He frowned, he could see the glow from a lamp at the back of the stables. He sighed, it could have only been one person. He carefully walked down the small isle to the final stable at the back of the large barn like building. He looked around the corner into the empty stall and there, sat on the stone ground, with her knees pulled up to her chest. His heart wretched seeing the hurt look in her eyes. Her goggles sat on the ground just by her feet. He walked in, careful not to step on them, and sat down next to her. Hange turned away from him.

"Hange…"

"You were right…" A sad voice spoke.

"What?" Robyn looked over at her.

"I am disgusting. I didn't care before but hearing those words come from your mouth...it hurts."

"Hange, I just said those things so everyone would stop teasing me, even so - why would my opinion on your appearance matters to you?" He asked

"I didn't realise it until you said those things about me." She spat looking the other way.

"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you...and for the record, I don't think you're ugly - quite the opposite." He admitted shyly.

"What?" Hange frowned and looked over at him.

"I think...you're beautiful."

Hange blushed. "Really?"

"You're intelligent, witty, passionate...there's a lot to like." He smiled.

Hange looked over her shoulder at him "Are you just saying that so I won't hold this against you?"  
Robyn shook his head.

"No."

He wasn't lying. Even though they fought like cat and mouse, Robyn couldn't deny that he had feelings for her. All the teasing, screwing with her, and annoying her was just because he liked having her attention on him, back in the mess hall - his feelings were close to being exposed so he had to hide how he truly felt and in doing so, hurt the person he cared for the most. Robyn moved closer to Hange and placed his hand on top of hers. Hange's eyes met his gaze, for a moment - he wanted to pull away, but something told him to keep going. He placed one hand under her chin, and slowly raised her head to meet his, for a moment, they looked into each other's eyes. He smiled at the warm enigma of her dark brown eyes, he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest when she ran the hand he'd been holding up his arm. Everything felt so natural, so perfect. He closed the gap between them, a warm blush crept of Hange's cheeks as she felt his lips slowly brush over hers. She softly gripped his arm as he pressed his lips to her own, in a passionate and pleading kiss. Hange ran her hand up his arm and to his neck as every emotion poured out of her and into this loving kiss. Hange pulled him back to lay on the hay in the stable, their lips still on each other, the fire between them becoming hotter and hotter. Hange reached for his cadet jacket and started to pull it down his back, and in that moment, he let her remove it, even throw it to the side. Their lips parted, and he guided his way long to her neck, lovingly, but then - She started to unbutton his shirt. Robyn pulled away and knelt up looking down at her. Seeing her lying in the hay with her legs either side of him, the slight blush and her chest rising and falling, he cursed himself.

"I'm sorry...I can't." He said biting his lip.

Hange frowned "Why not?"

He had to make something up quick, but she looked so beautiful lying in the hay.

"Shouldn't we...date first?"

"Are you serious?" She raised an eyebrow.

They've spent everyday together for the last three years.

"Well I…" He began to panic, this was all he'd wanted for the last year and now it was happening, he was scared she wouldn't accept him for who he was.

"Robyn...what's going on?" She asked.

He sighed. "I…"

If he couldn't tell Hange, who will he ever be able to tell. He felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest.

"I…" He closes his eyes. "I was born a woman and...my chest…" He looked down at her with tears falling down his cheeks. "I…I'm not what you want, Hange."

Hange sat up, she soothed him softly. She kissed his cheek and reached for the buttons on his shirt, Robyn brought his hands up to stop her.

"Its okay. Let me." She said softly.

He held his hands there for a moment, searching her eyes to see if there was a malicious intent behind what she was doing, his heart raced, his mind in gumbles, for the first time in his life, someone was opening the door to accept him, was he going to pass through? He closed his eyes and nodded, taking his hands away and letting her unbutton his shirt. She saw the bandages, the constricting pain, redness. She shook her head.

"I think…" She began. "We need to find an alternative to these bandages." She smiled softly as she started to unwrap the bandages.

Robyn opened his eyes and looked down at Hange as she discarded the bandages and looked at his chest. She smiled and leant forward and pressed her lips to his chest, just above the breasts. Robyn closed his eyes and smiled as tears of happiness ran down his cheeks, was this what acceptance felt like? Hange lovingly kissed her way up his neck, eventually finding his lips again. Robyn smiled into the kiss as he laid her down in the hay.

* * *

Current Day, Year: 850

It was the sound of her mumbling in her sleep that woke him up. He could smell strawberries and then finally, he opened his eyes and smiled. With one arm wrapped around her waist, the smell of strawberries coming from her hair, she was using his arm as a pillow and he never felt more comfortable or at home. He pulled her tighter to him and kissed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over her shoulder to face him. She smiled and reached back with her right hand to stroke his cheek. He couldn't fight the smile on his face or the explosion of happiness in his heart. They shared a loving kiss before a small giggle escaped both their lips. No words needed to be exchanged. He gently stroked her stomach under the covers, their eyes only on each other as she leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose. These were the mornings he longed for.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE DO NOT USE ACE BANDAGES AS BINDERS! DO NOT RESTRICT YOUR CHEST MOVEMENT! PLEASE USE AUTHORISED BINDERS FROM AUTHORISED SELLERS! **

**Thank you for reading and please review! 3**


End file.
